


No Myth

by thegangsallhere



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Chance Meetings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love at First Sight, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangsallhere/pseuds/thegangsallhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful young woman visits a famous New York museum and encounters her teen dream hero. They spend the entire day together and share a passionate evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Myth

**Author's Note:**

> It's not mentioned but the story is set in 1993. Oddly enough, I wasn't born until 1994. Yes, I'm only 19-years-old. But I've had a crush on Nick Rhodes since I was 16. Big Duran Duran Fan!
> 
> I've never written fan fiction, EVER! I've never written anything as raunchy as this before, but this was a story that I had written in my mind for the longest time, so I finally got the courage to type it up. I couldn't help but to laugh when I had to write the sex scenes!!!!
> 
> From the mind of a bored college student, I post this story for all to read. I honestly don't know if it's actually good or not, but at least I tried.

It was just about noon when Sabrina walked up the steps of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. She had been there several times before, but the sheer size of the museum never ceased to amaze her. She wandered around for a while, and then found herself in the Picasso section of the Met. She looked around and stopped to stare at the work of art nearest to her. When she finished analyzing the painting, she moved along.

But she stopped abruptly after noticing a very familiar face.

 _Am I seeing things or did I just see who I thought I saw?_ She inched closer, trying to work her way through an increasing group of tourists. She finally got a good look. _It’s him! It’s him!_ She couldn’t believe her eyes. There he was, staring intently at a Picasso piece. Sabrina could only see him from the side, but she’d know that face anywhere. _It’s Nick Rhodes. It’s really him._

He was wearing a fitted black suit with a burgundy dress shirt underneath.

Sabrina backed away for a second. She searched for a mirror in her purse. She found it and opened it. She tried to smooth out her long blonde hair the best she could. She finished and put the mirror back in her purse and went back to where she was, hoping that Nick was still nearby.

Nick had moved on to another painting, analyzing intently as he did with the previous work. _What should I do? Should I just introduce myself or is that too blunt? What the hell should I say, Hi Nick, My name is Sabrina and I've been in love with you since I was eight? No way! He’d either call security or have me arrested on charges of being spastic and weird._ While poor Sabrina was at odds with her own mind, Nick had just finished staring at the painting in front of him.

He turned around and at that moment he saw a young woman and both their eyes met. Sabrina’s heart started to beat faster and harder, she was almost sure that Nick could hear it. After brief silence, Nick was the first to speak. “Hello.” He then flashed the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. That famous smile. He raised his hand to shake Sabrina’s own. “My name is Nick.”

Sabrina couldn’t help but to smile. _Of course I know who you are!_ She laughed when she replied,” I’m well aware of who you are, Nick. I’m Sabrina.”

“It’s very nice to meet you, Sabrina”, Nick said in his incredibly seductive voice. When he said her name, Sabrina nearly swooned.

 _He’s so beautiful!_ Nick looked amazing with his blonde hair cascading over his extraordinarily gorgeous face, like a platinum waterfall.

Sabrina was so transfixed by Nick’s beautiful face; she didn’t realize that she hadn’t spoken. Finally she caught herself. _Talk, stupid!_

“It’s an honor to meet you; I’m such a big fan!” Sabrina said excitingly. She mentally slapped herself for sounding to eager.

Nick on the other hand had thoughts of his own. As she was talking, he couldn’t help but to stare at her.

 _Such a beautiful girl._ Sabrina was truly stunning, with her flowing blonde hair, dazzling blue eyes, luscious lips, and perfect porcelain skin.

Nick really wanted to get to know her better. “This might sound a bit straightforward, but would you like to join me for lunch”, he said nervously.

Sabrina couldn’t help but smile again when she replied,” it would be my pleasure to join you for lunch, Nick.”

Nick smiled again, causing Sabrina’s heart to ache. He took her by the hand as he leaded the way out of the museum. Sabrina’s head was spinning.

Nick and Sabrina stood outside of the Met and hailed a taxi. The next stop would be the restaurant.

 

 

While at the restaurant Nick and Sabrina admired the décor. The ceilings where high and the chandeliers where massive. The restaurant was very high class, Nick chose it of course.

 While they were waiting for their meal, Nick and Sabrina engaged in stimulating conversation. They talked about art, music, and their professional careers. “The newest album that you guys released was unbelievable”, Sabrina said referring to The Wedding Album,” I guess it was a real comeback for Duran Duran.”

“I guess you could say that”, Nick replied while playing with the white napkin near the silverware,” that’s really what we were hoping for.”

“I’ve been a fan since the Rio album and I always wanted to go to one of your concerts, but school always got in the way,” Sabrina said, trying not to sound nervous. She couldn’t believe she was actually having a conversation with her childhood hero.

Nick looked at her with his vibrant, green eyes and replied,” if you want I can get you in to see our latest concert next week, I mean if you’re not too busy.”

Sabrina’s eyes widened. _He’s inviting me to a Duran Duran concert! This can’t be happening! I have to be dreaming, this just can’t be real! Don’t wake up!_

“Oh I’m not too busy at all, I’d love to go!” She tried not to sound too excited, but her emotions got the best of her. _Please don’t scare him off! Please don’t scare him off!_

 

 

 

While Sabrina was fighting with the inner voice in her head, Nick couldn’t stop gazing at the beautiful woman he invited to spend time with him. He’d never seen such a beautiful girl. Best of all she was extremely likeable, Nick could tell she was nervous and found it adorable. He would do anything to keep her with him, for as long as he could. He never believed in love at first sight, until now. _How can I get her to stay with me? Think, Nick, think!_

Finally their food came and when they finished, they were out the door.

Nick hailed another taxi and when it stopped he opened the door for Sabrina, being the gentleman that he was. They both got in and the taxi began to move.

“Would you like to go to visit Central Park with me for a while?” Nick asked on the spot.

His question took Sabrina by surprise. She quickly replied,” Yes, of course.” _He actually wants to spend time with me!_ She tried not to look too excited, but she just couldn’t help it. She smiled the entire cab ride to the park.

 

Nick and Sabrina walked through the entrance of Central Park. They were both in awe of beauty that they saw. The trees were tall and dense, the sun was gleaming, and oddly enough the park wasn’t crowded, even though it was Saturday. It was the perfect day.

After walking around for several minutes, they found a bench and sat down. They continued their conversation from the restaurant. Nick asked Sabrina what she did for a living and found out that she was also a musician. She was a violinist that had just graduated from Julliard.

“Julliard? That’s very impressive, congratulations!” Nick said enthusiastically.

“Thank you. I’ve been playing the violin since I was about four-years-old.” Sabrina replied as modestly as she could.

For the next several hours, all they did was talk. They got to know each other on a personal level. Sabrina of course knew everything about Nick. They had incredible chemistry.

Before they knew it, the sun had already gone down. They decided it was time to leave. Neither of them wanted the day to end, though.

Once again, they hailed a cab. When they got in, Nick boldly asked,” Would you like to go back to my hotel?”

Without any hesitation whatsoever, she replied, “Yes!” Of course she realized she was overexcited again. _Calm down, basket case!_

She couldn’t hide her excitement or her nervousness. The time she spent with Nick was a dream. He was everything she thought he would be and so much more. He was the kindest, most genuine person that she had ever met, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Spending private time alone in his hotel was the opportunity of a lifetime.

 

Nick couldn’t believe that he asked her to go back to his hotel. It was so unlike him, but he didn’t give a damn! He has never felt such a strong connection with a person, especially in such a short period of time. He just wanted her near him, to hold her, and kiss her. This feeling of his was no myth.

They made it to the hotel, The Waldorf Astoria. They both walked through the entrance of the hotel. Sabrina looked around the main lobby in amazement, like a child in a toy store. Nick took her by the hand and they both found the elevators. They got in and they were the only ones inside.

Nick seized the opportunity. He looked at Sabrina with a fire in his eyes that reduced her heart to ashes. He pushed her up against the elevator wall and kissed her with so much passion, she nearly fainted.

Sabrina was obviously taken by surprise, but she surrendered to the kiss. She caressed Nick’s exquisite face as he explored her mouth with his expert tongue. Nick pulled her closer to him and rested his hands on her hips. He pulled away from their passionate embrace as soon as he heard the ring from the elevator, indicating that they reached his floor. They got out of the elevator, but then stopped to gaze in each other’s eyes lovingly. Nick kissed Sabrina on the cheek, which melted her heart. They walked down the hallway and found Nick’s room. He unlocked the door and they both went inside. They both knew it was going to be a very special night.

 

Once they were inside the room, Nick grabbed Sabrina by the waist and pushed her against the nearest wall, he kissed her forcefully as he did in the elevator. Sabrina’s hands were exploring his back, while Nick’s hands were running through her golden hair.

Nick broke their kiss and said, “The bedroom’s this way.” They both walked nervously to the bedroom.

Sabrina’s heart was racing. _So this is actually going to happen. Don’t mess this up by being you, Sabrina! Rock his world tonight._

They entered the room, which was really quite stunning. It was a large room and in the middle was the red satin covered bed. Nick led Sabrina to the bed and she sat down. She was finally starting to relax. Nick sat right next to her.

“I’ve had dreams about you”, Sabrina admitted.

 Nick just smiled and asked, “Really? What kind of dreams?”

“It’s not what you think”, she replied knowing what he thought she’d meant. “They’re innocent dreams but by the looks of it, they won’t be innocent anymore.”

Nick began by slowly taking off Sabrina’s black lace shirt, revealing her white tank top. He then started to kiss her again and he kissed his way down her jaw and stopped at her neck. Sabrina moaned softly as he was gently nibbling on her neck. Nick continued to undress her by sliding her floral print skirt off, leaving her skin tight black pants still on. He had only just realized what an amazing body she had. She had a slender, yet boldly curvaceous body with legs so long; they seemed to go on forever.

He stripped off her tank top and pants after he removed her ankle boots. She was almost completely naked, except for her pale pink bra and panties. He kissed her lips and made his way down to her neck again, causing her to moan louder. He unhooked her bra, releasing her full, beautiful breasts. Nick began to nurse her. He sucked on her left nipple, and then licked around it. Sabrina moaned louder and louder, she just couldn’t control herself. Nick moved on to her other breast, licking, then biting down on her nipple, while he fondled her other breast. His bites caused Sabrina to cry out violently. She was almost on the verge of release from Nick’s special attention to her breasts, until he stopped and kissed his way down to her stomach. Sabrina was growing more excited by the second; she knew exactly where he was going to kiss her next.

Nick continued to kiss south and reached her thighs. He licked the inside of both her milky white thighs, then lifted one of her legs and kissed along the length of it. Sabrina was growing uneasy, she knew he was teasing her and it was working. Her excitement showed in the moistness of her underwear.

Nick kissed his way back up her legs and towards her thighs, finally stopping at his final destination. He looked up and saw the look on Sabrina’s beautiful face. She looked so relaxed; he knew what she was waiting for him to do. Nick devilishly smirked as he ripped Sabrina’s moist panties right off of her, taking her completely by surprise. “Oh, My God!” she yelled. _What an animal! Nick Rhodes is just full of surprises_.

 

 

Sabrina closed her eyes and began to moan loudly again, as she felt the movement of Nick’s swift tongue swirling around her sensitive clitoris. He licked the same place up and down with his expert tongue and within seconds, Sabrina could feel the pressure building inside of her. She began to shake violently and her moans turned into loud cries that could surely be heard throughout the hotel. The waves of pleasure crashed over her as she came with incredible force. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and her cries became even louder. After what seemed to be the longest time, Sabrina’s shaking finally subdued and her cries became soft moans again. She had never experienced such a powerful orgasm.

Nick wasn’t finished with her yet. When Sabrina was finally calm, Nick continued what he was doing. He flicked his tongue over her clitoris once again, while he pushed his two fingers inside of her incredibly wet opening. He stroked her G-spot with a come hither motion, causing Sabrina to spasm out of control while she screamed so loudly, Nick was worried they’d get noise complaints in the morning. He stopped caring though, he was happy to pleasure her and it turned him on. Sabrina came again and again, with violent shaking, as Nick continued to orally stimulate her clitoris and tease her silky walls with his long fingers. When Sabrina relaxed again, Nick pulled his fingers out of her and sucked on them, and then he hungrily lapped up the rest of her flowing juices, drinking every drop. Watching him do that was the sexiest thing Sabrina had ever seen. She was fully aroused again.

Nick then kissed his way up her stomach and her breasts, briefly kissing them. He reached her face and caressed it. He kissed her gently, admiring how beautiful she looked post orgasm. The taste of herself on Nick’s lips really turned Sabrina on. Nick was still completely dressed except for his jacket. He quickly stripped off his shirt. Sabrina could see the arousal showing through his pants and she was completely turned on again.

Nick took off his shoes and socks before taking off his belt. Finally he unzipped his pants and took off his underwear, revealing his impressive length.

Sabrina’s eyes widened as she saw the man of her dreams completely naked in front of her. _Oh my God! He’s going to kill me with that thing!_ Before she could think any further, Nick kissed her in the forceful way she loved so much. Nick hovered over her and had the sexiest look on his face, one of complete lust. In one swift motion, he pushed his full length inside of her, making her shout and gyrate uncontrollably. He began to thrust slowly, then picked up his pace. He moved fasted and pumped harder. Sabrina moved in the same motion to keep the rhythm going.

That familiar feeling ran through Sabrina’s body once again. She trembled underneath Nick as he continued to thrust. “Oh Nick!” She cried out in the throes of ecstasy. “Oh, yes!” She was gasping for air as she grabbed the headboard of the bed, trying to ease her never ending trembling. Once her breathing got back to normal, Nick moved next to her to lie down on the bed, as he did he pulled Sabrina on top of him.

Sabrina lowered herself on to his erection, whimpering as he completely filled her with his massive penis. She never imagined he’d be as big as he was considering his small stature. The feeling of him inside of her was almost painful, but in the best possible way.

She began to ride him slowly, but when she heard Nick’s moans becoming louder, she rode him quicker and harder. Her own moans were getting louder, much louder. She looked down and saw the look of pleasure on Nick’s face, she moved closer and kissed his soft, full lips.

While Sabrina was riding him, Nick was admiring the way she looked. _God, she’s so sexy._ Her butterscotch blonde hair whipped freely as she continued to gyrate her hips and her blue eyes sparkled like sapphires. She looked like the embodiment of lust. As she kept moving up and down, Nick pulled her in closer to fondle and kiss her soft, bouncing breasts.

Nick had so much stamina, it was surprising to Sabrina. They’ve been in the throes of passion for several hours and Nick showed no signs of stopping. Sabrina on the other hand was out of control, she had never experienced so much pleasure in her entire life. She was so satisfied, her mind went completely blank. Nick definitely knew what he was doing.

Sabrina began to shake violently again as she reached her climax, she came with tremendous force and screamed so loud, Nick thought he’d really hurt her. Of course he didn’t. When the pleasure finally subsided, she collapsed on top of Nick, exhausted. After several moments of lying on top of him, Sabrina slowly eased off of him, noticing he hadn’t released yet.

They kissed for a moment, and then Nick sat up on the bed. Sabrina got up and sat next to him. “Have you ever really loved a woman, Nick?” She asked seductively as she reached over and grabbed his still hard cock. She stroked it up and down as she waited for an answer.

Her hand motions caused Nick to moan softly. Finally, he replied,” not until now.”

His answer caused Sabrina’s heart to flutter. She continued to stroke him and asked, “Do you really mean that?” She stopped her hand movements and waited for another answer.

Nick looked at her intently, like the way he looked at the painting in the museum. He moved closer to her and caressed her gorgeous face with both his hands. Nick lovingly replied, “Sabrina, I fell in love with you before I even met you.”

“What do you mean?” She asked with obvious surprise.

“I saw you at the entrance of the Met and from that moment I knew that I just had to meet you. You looked so beautiful. I waited a while and went inside, but you disappeared. I looked everywhere for you, but I couldn’t find you. I found the Picasso section of the museum and stared at a painting, I was thinking about you and how I might never get to see you again. But then I looked behind and there you were, the beautiful stranger.” Nick finished his explanation and noticed Sabrina with her mouth wide open in a look of sheer surprise. “I know it’s hard to understand, but…” before Nick even finished his sentence, Sabrina forcefully grabbed his incredible face and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. She kissed him savagely, running her fingers through his platinum hair. _I love you, too! He loves me! This gorgeous man loves me!_

She broke the kiss, leaving Nick gasping for air. He had never been kissed like that. _She’s an animal!_

“Oh Nick”, she started, as the tears of joy ran down her face, “I understand completely. I’ve been in love with you ever since I was eight-years-old, before girls were even supposed to like boys. I love you, Nick. You beautiful, wonderful man. I love you.”

Her response triggered Nick’s gorgeous smile. “You have no idea how happy that makes me.” He wiped the tears from Sabrina’s face and kissed her softly.

It was nearly 6:00 a.m., but Sabrina wasn’t going to let the night end just yet.

She began to stroke Nick’s thick length again. She lowered herself down to the floor, still holding his erection. She got down on her knees and looked up, staring longingly into Nick’s beautiful eyes. Nick looked right back at her, biting his lip. He was anticipating what she was going to do. Sabrina continued to stroke him, then licked her lips and took him into her mouth.

Nick cried out violently. “Oh My God, Sabrina!” She sucked up and down while keeping full eye contact with Nick, who was clearly enjoying what she was doing to him. The pressure combined with the warmth of her mouth was driving him crazy. She paid special attention to the tip of his penis by swirling her tongue around it and sucking, while at the same time stroking his long shaft like she did before. Nick was finally showing signs of fatigue. Within minutes, he felt his body stiffen and he moaned louder as Sabrina was working her magic. Nick came forcefully, shooting his thick, white semen into Sabrina’s mouth. She hungrily swallowed his hot come, still maintaining eye contact, showing just how much she wanted him. She smiled back at him, causing him to shiver. After reveling in the incredible orgasm he just received, he pulled Sabrina off the floor and placed her on the bed. Nick kissed her as passionately as she had kissed him when she found out how he felt about her. He didn’t mind the taste of himself on her lips as he kissed her.

“I really love you, Sabrina”, he said as he broke their kiss.

“Nick, I love you more than you will ever even know.” She hugged and kissed him once again. Their embrace lasted for several moments.

 

 

They both got on opposites sides of the bed and under the satin covers. Sabrina moved closer to Nick and placed her head on his chest. He stroked her long blonde hair and kissed her forehead. They were both obviously exhausted and sexually overstimulated after spending countless hours ravaging each other bodies. It didn’t matter. It was the best night either of them has ever had. Sabrina had fallen asleep as Nick stroked her hair. Nick smiled at her, thinking about the gorgeous woman he had just courted. It was no myth how much he loved her and knowing how much she loved him back made his heart skip.

He kissed her forehead again, closed his eyes, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
